As a safe and healthy tobacco substitute, an electronic cigarette are increasingly widely used in life. The electronic cigarette in the prior art is generally divided into two categories: a non-rechargeable disposable electronic cigarette and a rechargeable non-disposable electronic cigarette. Wherein, a disposable electronic cigarette has an advantage that it is disposable, and the use is simple and convenient. A non-disposable electronic cigarette has an advantage that it can be reused for many times, and the cost is lower than that of the disposable electronic cigarette. However, when an electrical power of the non-disposable electronic cigarette is exhausted, it needs to be charged to use again. If in every time of charging, the electronic cigarette is needed to be connected to a fixed location of a power supply, such as a city electric socket or a car battery, is clearly that a charging operation is trouble and inconvenient for users to carry the electronic cigarette at any time, and it is easy to cause the users cannot immediately use the electronic cigarette when they wants to smoke, reducing the users' experience.
In order to solve the problem of a complicated and inconvenient operation during an electronic cigarette charging, currently an electronic cigarette case which is easy to carry, and capable for charging the electronic cigarette is provided on the market. A size and shape of the electronic cigarette case are close to an ordinary cigarette box, and a battery and a charging dock structure for establishing an electrical connection between the electronic cigarette and the battery are arranged inside the electronic cigarette case. When the electronic cigarette is stored in the electronic cigarette case, it can be connected to the battery via by the charging dock structure, the electronic cigarette is charged by the battery. Therefore, as long as users carry the electronic cigarette case, the electronic cigarette can be continuously charged when it is placed in the electronic cigarette case, and the electronic cigarette can be used at any time.
Refer to FIG. 1, an electronic cigarette case 100 in the prior art comprises a bottom case 110, a case cover 120, a support 130, a battery 140, a circuit board 150 and a charging dock 160. The bottom case 110 and the case cover 120 are made of hard materials, and these two can be relatively open and close to connect to each other, constituting a case body which is used for accommodating and protecting the electronic cigarette, and an appearance and a size of the case body can be simulated with an ordinary case body. The support 130 comprises a support body 131 and a fixing slice 132, wherein the support body 131 is firmly installed inside the bottom case 110, the fixing slice 132 is firmly arranged at the opening of the bottom case 110, the support body 131 and the fixing slice 132 are both used for stably supporting the electronic cigarette which is stored in the electronic cigarette case 100 and other parts of the electronic cigarette case 100, prevent loosening. The battery 140, the circuit board 150 and the charging dock 160 are all arranged in the bottom case 100 and are further fixed via the support body 131, and the battery 140 establishes an electrical connection with the charging dock 160 via the circuit board 150. When the electronic cigarette (not shown in figures) is stored inside the electronic cigarette case 100, a battery rod of the electronic cigarette can be inserted into the charging dock 160 and electrically connected to the charging dock 160, thus the battery 140 can charge the electronic cigarette via the circuit board 150 and the charging dock 160.
Specifically, the battery rod of the electronic cigarette is electrically connected to the battery 140 by following structures. The charging dock 160 comprises a base 161, a locking ring 162, a positive electrode elastic sheet 163, a negative electrode elastic sheet 164 and a trigger elastic sheet 165. The base 161 and the locking ring 162 are both fixed at the support body 131. The positive electrode elastic sheet 163, the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 and the trigger elastic sheet 165 are all embedded in the base 161. The positive electrode elastic sheet 163, the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 and the trigger elastic sheet 165 are all made of conductive materials such as metal, and are all provided with a fixing portion and an elastic portion. Fixing portions of the positive electrode elastic sheet 163, the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 and the trigger elastic sheet 165 are fixed and tightly pressed on the circuit board 150 by screws, and a fixing portion of the positive electrode elastic sheet 163 is connected to a positive electrode of the battery 140 via the circuit board 150, a fixing portion of the trigger elastic sheet 165 is connected to a negative electrode of the battery 140 via the circuit board 150. Elastic portions of the positive electrode elastic sheet 163, the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 and the trigger elastic sheet 165 extend into the base 161, an elastic portion of the positive electrode elastic sheet 163 is connected to a side of a middle axis of the locking ring 162, and extends a certain length along a direction which is parallel to the middle axis of the locking ring 162. An elastic portion of the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 is defined at a position which faces to a ring hole of the locking ring 162, an elastic portion of the trigger elastic sheet 165 is roughly parallel to the elastic portion of the negative electrode elastic sheet 164, and is arranged an inner side the base 110 when compared to the elastic portion of the negative electrode elastic sheet 164.
A common non-disposable electronic cigarette has a rechargeable battery rod, the battery rod has a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal, the positive electrode terminal and the negative electrode terminal can have a plurality of existing structure configuration modes. Referring to an electronic cigarette 190 whose type is corresponding to the electronic cigarette case 100, the positive electrode terminal 191a is defined at a side of the battery rod 191, and the negative electrode terminal 191b is defined at an end of the battery road 191. This configuration of the terminals are prior arts, there is no need to repeat the details of the configuration and realization methods. When the electronic cigarette 190 is charged by the electronic cigarette case 100, the battery rod 191 of the electronic cigarette 190 can be inserted into the locking ring 162. The end of the battery rod which is provided with the negative electrode terminal 191b passes through the locking ring 162 and abuts against the elastic portion of the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 to form an electrical connection with the negative electrode elastic sheet 164. With the battery rod 191 is continuously inserting into the locking ring 162, the elastic portion of the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 occurs an elastic deformation under the pressure of the battery rod 191, bending and abutting against the elastic portion of the trigger elastic sheet 165 to ensure the negative electrode terminal 191b of the battery rod 191 can pass through the negative electrode elastic sheet 164. The trigger elastic sheet 165 and the circuit board 150 are electrically connected to a negative electrode of the battery 140. Meanwhile, a side of the battery road 165 contacts with the elastic portion of the positive electrode elastic sheet 163 to ensure the positive electrode terminal 191a is abutted against the elastic portion of the positive electrode elastic sheet 163, and to form an electrical connection with the battery 140 via the positive electrode elastic sheet 163 and the circuit board 150. In this way, the battery 140 and the battery rod 191 of the electronic cigarette 190 is formed in the charge circuit, and the electronic cigarette 190 can be charged by the battery 140 under the controlling of the circuit board 150. Then, the battery rod 191 is fixed in the lock ring 162 by the existing fixed mode, for example, a buckling, a clamping and the like to ensure the positive electrode terminal 191a of the battery rod 191 battery and the positive electrode elastic sheet 163 are maintained in a state of mutual contact, and the negative electrode terminal 191b of the battery rod 191 is maintained to be abutted against the negative electrode elastic sheet 164 to ensure the negative electrode elastic sheet is maintained to be abutted against the trigger elastic sheet 165, thus the electronic cigarette 190 can be continuously charged until the electronic cigarette 190 is removed from the electronic cigarette case 100.
However, the above electronic cigarette case 100 normally exist following disadvantages, a clamping structure between the positive electrode elastic sheet 163, the negative electrode elastic sheet 164, the trigger elastic sheet 165 and the base 161 are complicated, it is difficult to manufactured and assembled; moreover, as the positive electrode elastic sheet 163, the negative electrode elastic sheet 164, the trigger elastic sheet 165 are all fixed and tightly pressed on the circuit board 150 by screws, they will suffer pressures of a tightening of the screws, and as these fixing portions are normally not flexible, after a relatively long using time, they are easy to occur elastic deformations, these elastic deformations may occurs between the positive electrode elastic sheet 163 and the circuit board 150, between the trigger elastic sheet 165 and the circuit board 150, or between the trigger elastic sheet 165 and the negative electrode elastic sheet 163 to cause a short circuit of the battery 140, not only leads to a failed charging of the electronic cigarette 190, but also causes a serious damage to internal electronic components of the electronic cigarette case 100.